


Secrets Are Kept Under the Table

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Footjob, M/M, Teasing, others in room, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P4Kink Meme fill</p><p>Adachi's over, not really doing anything out of the ordinary, when he gets a bit of a surprise from under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Are Kept Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad Bad Bathhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bad+Bad+Bathhouse).



After tucking in Nanako, Souji returned to the living room where Adachi and Dojima were watching TV, sharing very few words, and casually sipping at their drinks. The entire night was quite uneventful. A dinner shared among the four, and watching TV until Nanako finally felt satisfied and sleepy enough to agree to go to bed. Dojima lounged on the couch, his mug of (surprisingly) decaf coffee meeting his lips every-so-often. Souji and Adachi sat across from each other at the kotatsu, finishing the remains of juice that threatened to go bad the next day- at Nanako's request of course.

The evening news had now turned into a comedy talk show, everyone's quiet attention given. A few laughs from Dojima, now and then. Souji only slightly smiling at the most. And Adachi with his mind elsewhere at the moment. The night was just going to be peaceful and quiet, although it always seemed a bit unnerving when the boy hardly said anything. He always seemed to stare at everything he looked at, unblinking. His mind dismissed and started to go over the current case, and his silent worries that went with it.

His thoughts were cut short, as he felt something brush against his leg. Wiping his hand over his leg to get whatever it was off, he noticed it wasn't some bug or anything. There was a very defined human foot. He glanced over at the boy, who was still just blankly staring at the TV. Maybe he just didn't notice his outstretched leg. Adachi wiggled himself uncomfortably away.

Moments went by, Dojima got up to place his mug in the sink and rinse it out. Clattering around, it sounded as though he also felt the need to clean up the dishes for once. It just made Adachi think of the piles of his own waiting to greet him at his own place, he wasn't fortunate enough to have a nephew who seemed to enjoy doing housechores. Even before that, Nanako would be on a step stool, washing away happily. Once more his thoughts gave attention to feeling something on his leg.

This time, he felt something slip up under the cuff of his pants. A toe making shy circles while pressing gently into his calf. Adachi shot his eyes across the kotatsu. The boy still not looking this way, not a hint of anything except watching the TV. The massage turned into feeling the sole of a foot rubbing up his legs. Priorities were misplaced as Adachi could only think of how unpleasant to have leg hair moved around like that felt, nevermind the fact there was a foot practically molesting his leg. Defiantly, he moved his leg. What was this kid getting at?

The message should have gotten across, right? But no, the feeling of invasion just followed. Now just settling for outside, the foot was rubbing up and down along the fabric. The man was surprised at how soft the material seemed to feel, never really paid attention to it. How could he stop this without making a scene? He could just get up, but, then again... A twinge of yearning for attention he hadn't received in a very long time changed his mind. If he just stayed, it wouldn't go far. Dojima was right here, and it would be very obvious. Adachi wasn't as dumb as he played not to know what the intentions of this could lead to, and the trouble.

Glancing back at the boy, he noticed a brief sidelong glance from the head resting upon a propt up arm. Here, Adachi was starting to perspire a bit, feeling nervous, but this boy was just acting cool as if the sole of his toes weren't pulling at the pant leg. The sound of dishes being washed stopped, followed by the hearing them being put away after a brief moment of silence. Oh of all times for Dojima to decide to properly care for dishes and organization in his kitchen, it just had to be now.

One toe traced along the entirety of his leg, causing him to shiver in surprise, making him very thankful that Dojima was now in the kitchen. All he needed was his partner to for once notice him and anything that might be wrong. "Oh, nothing sir... Your nephew is just molesting me with his foot." The top of his thigh was being kneaded now, strong flexing of Souji's foot grabbing and moving in circles. A jolt went to his groin. Was he that starved for any sort of special attention that this completely weird action, by another male no less, could be actually getting him turned on?

Now his inner thigh was being attacked by the sole of the invader. He heard the cabinets close. Shit. Dojima walked right by him, and took a seat back on the couch. The foot found its way slightly up the bottom of the untucked shirt, pressing, almost as a warning into his stomach. And it slid down, close, right above his stirring heat, and teasingly went to the other thigh. The arch of the foot fitting the shape of his small thighs, moving up and down, the heel threatening to touch closer and closer.

It was hard to look at the TV and focus. Dojima laughed again, there was a joke or something. At least he wasn't trying to be talked to. So many things right now he was relieved weren't happening. Taking another steal of a glance, he noticed a smirk plastered on the boy's face, as if he was waiting to be seen. Adachi frowned at him, taking a gulp, feeling as though he was some sort of prey within a predator's grasp. How could he be made to feel like this by some teenage brat?

As if Souji took hint of thoughts, he finally pressed his sole firm and hard against the growing bulge. Adachi bit his lip not to give out any breath. Even just the feeling of something other than him was enough to make him fully hard. The sole pushed hard, rocking up and down agonizingly slow. Adachi's folded his hands on the top of the table, fingers tightly wound and concentrated his reaction there. He was getting even more hot, and feared that any moment now, there would be a question from Dojima. He tried to make sure there was no suspicion on the older man's face, but his gaze was rested onto the TV, looking as though he might doze off anytime soon.

He felt the toes spread as they ran back down the length, only to return and squeeze the top. His fingers dug hard into his own hand, leaving deep, bright red crescents, swearing he had just broken some skin. The assault wasnt' being let up on either. It gave all his self control not to just buck up his hips. Forget worrying why this was happening, he just didn't want to be caught so it wouldn't stop. The foot was pushing him in and slowly kneading its way up, derailing to the soft inner thighs, sweeping under. What he guessed was the top of the foot, pressing into his balls, tapping up and down as it bounced them as if weighing how full they might be.

What was even going on the TV? There was some big breasted woman in skin-tight dress. TV wasn't going to help him, was it. He heard a snore, which actually made him jump. Dojima was slouched and mouth slightly ajar. The grey head across from him and turned to him, the intense glean in his eyes accompanied by a slight smirk. He folded his hands in front of him, resting his chin. Adachi felt nothing but caught within the grey eyes that always seemed so empty, now filled with mischief. He gulped, and regretted, as he saw it only fed the kid on more. Being caught up in the expression had made him not realize until the sound of a zipper journeying its way down was heard. Where did this kid get his dexterity to do that!?

A second foot came to join, sliding the hook of his pants open, peeling them apart. The first one, was it even the first one, pushing aside the fold in the man's boxers. He never buttoned it, and he only wondered how the kid would of gotten around th...  
His fully erect and now throbbing member was hitting the cool air that settled under the kotatsu. He was sweating badly now, to that he was thankful the damn thing wasn't on. A hiss went through clenched teeth as the very tip of his head was squeezed between those skilled toes and sole. He frantically shot his glance at Dojima, regretting it and then letting out breath in relief. It hadn't woken him up, not that if it had, his red and shocked face wouldn't of gave away something was wrong.

Shooting a nasty glare at Souji, he was surprised to see the youth just put up his right index finger to his lips in a "quiet now" motion. That damn smirk still displayed.

The soft arch crowned his head as the foot dipped down tugging at the foreskin, the other pushing itself to pinch his sac, and beginning to knead it. Adachi was unaware he had scooted himself even closer to be touched, one hand supporting him to the side, legs now open as an invite. Dojima could wake up any moment, and for some reason, that thought made him twitch against the smooth skin. The heel pushed it against his abdomen, grinding harder and faster. Adachi shut his eyes tight, reality feeling as though it was just slipping away from his conscience, focusing only on the pleasure.

Skin was rougher on the heal, producing more friction against him. Toes attentively playing with is balls, gently pinching and pulling. This fucking kid was a multitasking talented little shit. Moving slowly into position, his cock was now caught between the two soles, sliding up and down, slowly speeding up. He opened one eye, unfocused and unsteady, seeing that a hand had disappeared from Souji's chin. Arm moving in the same rhythm as the feet. Holy shit.

Souji noticed the realization, and gave licking his dry lips as a response, squeezing his feet together and a quick, hard jerk. Adachi bucked. It was a battle for both of them now to stay quiet. Dojima was a heavy sleeper, but any loud noise could startle him awake. Fuck, why was even thinking Dojima was right there only sent a shudder down his spine causing him to start rocking his hips along with the tight jerks of those silken arches. He was thrusting into it, fucking the feet as he kept his eyes locked with Souji's. He felt it was a battle he couldn't lose. That arm started to shake faster, obviously his actions getting the boy hotter as well. He flashed a grin, feeling more in control of the situation.

The pale skin was flushing red, the rise and fall of his shoulders becoming more noticeable. The kid was getting less in control of his body, just as much as he. Adachi's breath was shallow, mouth slightly parted as tried to move faster. His dick was burning, twitching and just in completely bliss as he felt the foreskin clamp over the head and shoved down again, touching flesh with aching sensitivity. The hold of the feet grew tighter, as they started to shake, he watched the boy open his mouth, giving a silent groan. It was all too clear from the shake of the shoulders what was happening, was his leg was splashed with warmth that slowly started running down and growing cold. Those eyes still locked with his, but heavy lidded.

And that was it. The tightness around him stayed and the sight of the boy losing his composure sent him over the edge. He bit down hard on his hand in hopes to muffle any noise as he bucked his hips, feeling his balls pull tight and the force moving up along with shudders in his body. His cock jumped and twitched upward thrice, expelling the buildup out of him. The feet left him once he was done, his cock still hard and quietly cooling down. Glaring eyes pierced through the room at the boy, who now was... He was licking his fingers, tongue grazing over, making sure to show Adachi exactly why...and what. It felt as though he was going to get hard again, seeing his cum hungrily lapped at as if it was tonight's dessert.

The boy pulled out tissues from his pocket. The kind in which was always handed out in cities, and he offered them silently to Adachi, as he took out some for himself and stood up, all tucked away and cleaning. He gave a smile as he checked on his uncle, who was still snoring and asleep, unknown to what just transpired. Not really waiting to see if Adachi was ready, he shook his uncle's shoulders. "Uncle, you fell asleep. Adachi-san is leaving, and I'm gonna go to bed..."

"Huh.. oh.. uh.. ok." Dojima got up, peering down at an Adachi who was giving a deer on headlights look. Thankfully the older man was groggy and didn't even seem to notice or care. "I'll see you in the office later, Adachi."

"Y-Yes, sir."

He got up, as Dojima made his way toward the bathroom. Taking the moment, he glared at Souji and went to open his mouth as Souji just shook his head, placing his finger to his own lips again. "Goodnight, Adachi-san." And lead him out the door.


End file.
